


Best of Both Worlds

by Leo_nine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nine/pseuds/Leo_nine
Summary: Thor and Steve are both interested in the same woman and ask her to choose between them. Faced with an impossible decision, she offers an alternative solution.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Thor/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 183





	Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt - “I’m about to take a shower – join me?” and inspired by an anon request who asked for some Thor/reader/Steve action

You’d never felt dirtier. There were always risks involved in your line of work but nobody had warned you that wearing the same clothes twenty four hours a day for six days straight might be the worst part of the job. Sweat and dirt clung uncomfortably to your skin and your once-pristine mission suit was torn and liberally stained with what you hoped was someone else’s blood. If Hydra had offered you a hot bath right now in exchange for your loyalty, frankly you’d have given the idea serious consideration.

Thanks to dodgy intel, a supposedly simple one day mission had turned into a long, frustrating wild goose chase until the targets had finally been located and it had left the team’s bodies and egos bruised. Unlike previous missions, the mood in the quinjet on the journey home was subdued, and you were trying unsuccessfully to catch up on missed sleep.

Thor and Steve had been deep in discussion, quietly arguing about something at the back of the jet and occasionally glancing in your direction. Irritatingly, despite the hardships of the previous few days they looked as heart-stoppingly gorgeous as ever, which was the last thing you needed right now. Being infatuated with the two of them at the same time was confusing enough, why did they have to be so god damn perfect? You’d tried to make eye contact, flashing them a welcoming smile in the hope that they might wander over to keep you company, but each time one noticed and showed interest in you they’d receive a sharp kick or an elbow from the other that turned their attention back to their whispered conversation.

Same as always, damn it. You’d often noticed what seemed to be lustful glances in your direction yet all attempts you’d made at flirting over the last month had fallen flat. Apparently all that spy training you’d had on the art of seduction had been a waste of tax-payers’ money. Granted, the fact you currently looked like you’d been dragged through a hedge backwards probably didn’t help but still you’d had to give it one final try since this was your last chance - just the final post-mission debrief in the morning and then back to your post at Shield Headquarters. Back to your everyday life - not that life as a Shield Agent could ever be described as normal but it didn’t hold a candle to working with the Avengers.

When the jet touched down, you gave a last longing glance at the two of them still engrossed in their conversation, shouldering your kit bag with a sigh before joining the others trudging down the ramp.

Despite the sombre mood, Tony still seemed upbeat. “Alright, good job people. Couple of hours to clean ourselves up and then we meet to celebrate another successful mission.” He feigned surprise at the chorus of groans and curses. “What?”

“The whole thing was a shit-show, what the hell are we celebrating?” Clint snorted derisively. “It’s only thanks to sheer dumb luck we even found their base.”

“Found them, neutralised them, handed the stragglers over to the authorities. Still counts as a win so I think dinner and a few drinks are in order.”

“Seriously, Tony, don’t you ever get tired of being you?”

“It’s exhausting but until one of you steps up as morale officer, I’m stuck with it. C’mon people, we got the bad guys and made it back with all our limbs - it’s tradition to go out on the town.” Adjusting his stride to get in step with you, he flung an arm around your shoulder to give you a friendly squeeze. “And this was the Agent’s last mission with us before she goes back to the day job, so we have to give her a proper send-off.”

You were in even less of a party mood than the rest of them. “I appreciate the gesture but it’s really not necessary, I’m sure everyone would rather ...”

“Nonsense, you can’t leave without a final night out. Right, team?” Knowing he’d found the clinching argument, Tony grinned at the resigned nods of agreement. “Great, I’ll sort out the details.”

He cast a glance across at Steve and Thor who’d finally emerged from the jet, and raised his voice as he headed out of the door. “Team night out is mandatory, no exceptions. Make sure you’re all ready at 8 sharp for some fun, whether you want it or not.”

Nudging Nat with his elbow, Clint looked pensive. “Why does the celebrating part of missions make me more nervous than the bit where people are shooting at us?”

“Because you always forget that half of the team are immune to alcohol when the drinking games start.”

Memories of various brain-splitting hangovers flooded back and he gave a shudder. “Yeah that’s probably it.”

* * * * *  
Steve had a new mission that required the utmost secrecy. Having quickly stored his gear and smartened himself up as best he could, he warily checked to make sure the coast was clear before sneaking down the stairs in the direction of your room. Reaching your floor he headed along the corridor as quietly as he could, glancing over his shoulder occasionally in case he’d been followed, turned the corner ... and stopped dead in his tracks as he came face-to-face with a very amused God of Thunder.

“You took your time getting here, Captain. Maybe you’re not as keen on the lady as I am.”

“Not likely,” said Steve through gritted teeth. He wasn’t sure what was worse - getting caught on his way to see you or the fact that Thor had the same plan. “I thought we’d agreed that neither of us would make a move on her?”

Thor gave him a wry smile. “It appears we both lied.”

“Fine, if this is how it’s going to be then we’ll give her the choice. May the best man win.”

“Agreed.” Thor patted Steve on the shoulder amiably. “And I intend to.”

You’d just finished ridding yourself of the grubby mission suit when there was a firm knock on your door. In normal circumstances you wouldn’t have answered clad only in a tight-fitting vest top and underwear but you were way too tired to care about modesty at this point, although if you’d known that two handsome admirers were outside you would have made a little more effort.

Taking in your state of undress, Steve made a valiant effort to avert his gaze, blushing furiously. In contrast, Thor’s eyes travelled up and down your body with unabashed interest, lingering on your bare thighs in particular.

“Sorry, wasn’t expecting visitors.” Normally you’d have been embarrassed but it’d been a long, shitty week and finally having the objects of your desire checking you out was a serious ego boost. You leaned on the doorframe, folding your arms and noting with satisfaction how two sets of eyes instantly flicked towards the resulting jiggle of your breasts. “I thought we were all meeting later. What’s up?”

Taking advantage of Thor’s distracted state, Steve spoke urgently. “Hi, um, I was wondering if you would like to get something to eat? With me, I mean. Just the two of us. Not with him.”

Your mouth dropped open in surprise at this unexpected development.

Not giving you a chance to answer, Thor spoke. “I was going to ask the same thing. Perhaps you would prefer to spend the evening with me instead?”

Apparently all the coquettish looks you’d thrown in their direction hadn’t gone unnoticed, and you gave a silent prayer of thanks. Or maybe you’d gotten hit in the head and this was just some horny hallucination. “OK, it’s been a rough day and my brain might not be working properly. Just so I’m sure, are you saying you’re both interested in me?”

“Perhaps I should speak more plainly.” Seizing the opportunity to gain an advantage, Thor clasped your hand in his, his crystal blue eyes fixed on yours as he slowly raised it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to your knuckles. “You are a magnificent woman and I would very much like to get to know you more intimately.”

Aware that he needed to step up his game if he was going to win this contest for your affections, Steve took hold of your other hand. “I’d have thought someone as beautiful as you would be used to having men fighting over her. And I’m more than ready to fight for you to be my girl.”

Holy shit, your flirting game was waaaaaay better than you thought. Damn though, how were you supposed to choose between these two perfect specimens without hurting the other’s feelings?

“I’m just ... this is unexpected. I like you both, very much.” Your gaze wavered back and forth between them, trying to figure out what your racing heart actually wanted. The supersoldier or the demi-god? Such a shame that you had to choose at all.

Or maybe, just maybe, you didn’t have to. If they were so keen perhaps they’d be willing to indulge you a little. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to make your ultimate fantasy come true and you made a snap decision to take the risk.

“To be honest, I’m not really in the mood to go out tonight. All I want to do is wash this grime off and go to bed.” Seeing their faces fall, you felt bolder than you’d ever thought you could be. “I’m about to take a shower - join me?”

Turning on your heel, you headed across the room without looking behind you, praying that you hadn’t thrown away your chance to date the men of your dreams. At least if you were going to be rejected you’d only have to suffer the embarrassment for one meeting and then you’d be gone anyway.

Staring wide-eyed at each other, the two men hovered in the doorway until Steve broke the silence. “Which one of us are you talking to?”

You called over your shoulder, leaving your bedroom door open as you disappeared from sight. “The good looking blonde.”

Without hesitation, the Asgardian stepped forward but was halted before he made it beyond the threshold by a firm hold on his arm.

“Not so fast there, you aren’t the only one who fits that description.” He might not have Thor’s level of self-confidence but Steve wasn’t giving up so easily. Lowering his voice, he leant closer. “Seriously, pal, which one of us is she inviting in?”

“I believe she wants us both to accompany her. You’re free to make your own choice, but I’ll happily take care of her with or without you.” Slipping his arm out of the other man’s grip, Thor gave him a lascivious smile and strode inside.

There was only a moment’s pause before Steve followed. “The hell you will.”

* * * * *  
You inhaled deeply, trying to keep your nerves in check as you turned on the shower and waited to see whether either would take you up on your offer. The worry that you’d misread the situation quickly faded though with the unmistakable sound of heavy footsteps heading in your direction. Turning to check who had followed, your knees almost buckled at the sight of both men standing in the bathroom. Neither made a move, waiting for a sign that they were permitted to come closer and the thought that you had such power over them was intoxicating.

“I guess this means we’re all feeling a little dirty.” Toying with the hem of your shirt you inched it upwards to expose more bare skin to their hungry gaze. “Does someone want to help me get undressed?”

“So, before we start ...” Steve didn’t even get to finish the sentence before the other man had surged forwards to envelope you in his arms and capture your mouth in a bruising kiss that took your breath away. “Hey! No fair.”

Playing fair was the last thing on Thor’s mind when the woman he desired was willing and waiting, and he didn’t waste any time. Your scant clothing stood no chance, torn to shreds by eager fingers. His hands travelled over your curves until they reached your bottom, fingers digging into the soft flesh, and he broke the kiss with a groan. “I’ve wanted to touch you for so long. You are truly magnificent.”

“Agreed.” Giving Thor a sharp elbow in the ribs, Steve unceremoniously shoved him out of the way so he could slide one hand round your waist, the other on the back of your head to guide your lips to his. Already light-headed with lust, you lost all sense of anything except the hard press of his body moulded to yours until a rumbling laugh to your right brought you back to reality.

“Glad you finally decided to join in.”

“Couldn’t let you have all the fun.” Loosening his grip on you, he leant back a little so he could focus on your face, his expression suddenly serious. “Are you sure this is okay with you?”

You betcha this is okay with me. No power in the universe could have changed your mind, not when every inch of your body burned with the need to be touched. “Having wild sex with the two men I’ve fancied for ages? Yeah, it’s one million percent what I want.” Catching your bottom lip between your teeth, you looked them both up and down thoughtfully and raised an eyebrow. “Although I’m not okay with the fact that right now I’m the only one naked. You boys need to get those clothes off and I’ll be in the shower, waiting to get you nice and clean.”

The sound of garments hurriedly being removed echoed round the bathroom as you entered the stall and stepping under the water, eyes glued to the display of muscled perfection through the glass screen. You’d seen them shirtless before, shamelessly ogling them in the gym, but it was a sight that would never get old - strong shoulders, broad chests, thick biceps that were just made to be admired. Ripped abs weren’t the main attraction this time though, and you held your breath as belts were quickly dispatched and two pairs of pants hit the floor.

Oh. OH. Mark me down as scared and horny. You’d expected their cocks to be as impressive as the rest of their bodies - long, thick and beautiful - but this was beyond anything you’d imagined. The phrase ‘getting split in half’ suddenly felt extremely relevant. Still, if you were going to die, this would be a hell of a way to go.

Distracted as you were, it took you a moment to realise they had paused, eyes tracking the flow of water cascading down your body. The wanton desire on their faces sent a jolt of arousal through you and you licked your lips, curling a finger to beckon them closer. That was all it took for you to be surrounded, mesmerised by the water coursing over the hard ridges and planes of their torsos and trickling through fine blonde curls. These men were truly an erotic fantasy made real. Still hardly able to believe this was happening, you weren’t going to waste another moment when there was so much naked flesh to explore.

Grabbing a bottle from the shelf and squeezing a generous dollop of shower gel into your hand, you set to work. Since he was in front of you, you started with Steve, running your hands over his body to cover him in a mass of foamy suds that quickly washed away under the steady jets of water. He leant back against the cold tiles, breathing heavily as your palms slid down his defined chest. Glistening muscles flexed deliciously under your fingertips when you moved lower, one hand stroking along the arch of his back to caress his backside. Then your slippery fingers closed around him, gliding easily along his length, and you swore that the deep groan he made was the most erotic thing you’d ever heard.

It wasn’t easy to concentrate on what you were doing though, not when Thor’s large hands were busy lathering you up. With his body pressed tight to your back, every part of you was lovingly fondled and squeezed whilst his lips attacked your neck and his thick cock slid back and forth between your soapy thighs.

It was all too much and not enough at the same time. Your head swam, weak with your desire for them. “Please, I need you to fuck me.”

It was like flicking a switch - instantly they were the predators and you their prey, and you surrendered utterly. Hungry kisses were pressed to your jaw, your throat, your collarbone, nipping and licking at your flesh as if they wanted to devour you. Needy whimpers were all you could manage as their mouths moved lower still, one on each breast. One teasing your nipple with the tip of their tongue, circling slowly and deliberately before teeth closed around it and tugged gently. The other nipple was quickly captured by soft lips and suckled hard. The contrast was overwhelming, exhilarating, every sensation heightened in your state of arousal.

A knee between your legs nudged them wider apart, giving Steve space to explore further. Reaching between your legs, he trailed rough fingertips along your inner thighs, enjoying your soft sighs as he got closer to your dripping core. Your gasp as one finger slid inside slowly, so slowly, was music to his ears and the shaky exhale as he pulled back made his aching cock twitch. Tracing a line of open-mouthed kisses along your shoulder, he murmured softly “Does that feel good, sweetheart?”

You nodded dumbly and Steve smiled against your skin, inserting another long finger as his other hand cupped your bottom. Shuddering, your head fell back, eyes shut tight in bliss.

Dropping to his knees, Thor’s hot mouth travelled along the rivulets of water running down your stomach, holding your hips steady as you squirmed against them. The other man’s fingers had moved to rub tight circles round your clit when he reached his ultimate destination though, and he huffed at this unexpected obstacle. Firmly guiding Steve’s hand back towards your core to give himself access, he began by applying pressure to the sensitive bud, feeling it softly pulse against the flat of his tongue. Then he circled his lips round it and sucked, and there was no holding back your strangled cries.

It only served to spur them both on. You clung to Steve’s forearm for support with one hand, your other fingers tangling in Thor’s hair, tremors wracking your body as their efforts increased. He added another finger, stretching you as they curled deeper against your g-spot and fingertips stroked your velvet walls. Thor’s mouth increased and released pressure with each suck, while his wicked tongue massaged your clit. All it took were the words “cum for us” whispered in your ear to push you over the edge, shaking with the force of your orgasm as they gentled their movements.

You barely noticed the water being turned off, nor the firm pressure between your shoulder blades bending you over or the pair of hands grasping your waist to shuffle you forwards. With your eyes still tight shut, you let them manhandle you, unsure what they were doing. There was no ignoring the unmistakable feel of someone pushing between your legs though, gliding to and fro between your folds, coating themselves in your slick, and you whimpered with need.

Still coming down from your high, you managed to open your eyes and the image of Thor’s shaft, flushed head weeping and glistening with pre-cum, swam into focus right in front of your face. It was too glorious to resist. You were already sticking out your tongue obediently when his hands cupped your face to guide you to him. Licking a long stripe from the base to the tip, your tongue traced a prominent vein and he rewarded you with a guttural moan that made your pussy throb. You wrapped your hand around the base and opened your mouth wide to accommodate his impressive girth, letting him take the lead as he slid himself in.

With your mouth occupied, you could barely make a sound beyond a squeak as the swollen head of Steve’s cock pushed into your core from behind. He moved slowly to let your body adjust to his size, trying to restrain himself from simply burying himself to the hilt in one rough thrust. When he was finally sheathed within you he paused, savouring your wet warmth squeezing him tight. Then he let loose, pounding into you with no mercy.

Each time Steve rocked forwards, it pushed your mouth further onto Thor’s cock, and your fingers dug into his thighs in an attempt to steady yourself. The air filled with grunts of satisfaction each time they slid deeper into your mouth or your pussy. Glorious as it was to see your plush lips wrapped around the other man’s cock though, Steve yearned to hear how good he made you feel, hear the moans meant only for him. Grasping your shoulder, he pulled you to standing, ignoring the roar of disappointment as your mouth left Thor’s throbbing cock. “Sorry, but she’s all mine.”

One arm wrapped round your chest, the other gripping your hip hard enough to leave bruises as Steve drove up into you until you were seeing stars. Every nerve in your body was on fire, every thrust driving you closer to release as you begged please, please, please. In your heightened state of arousal it didn’t take long until you were cumming for the second time, crying out hoarsely. His rhythm stuttered as your pussy throbbed and tightened around his cock to drag him deeper still and with a few quick thrusts he reached his own climax.

Supporting your trembling body against his, Steve rested his chin on your shoulder and slipped out of you. “God, that was incredible.”

Thor tutted impatiently. “Enough, you’ve had your turn.” Pulling you from the Captain’s unprotesting arms into his embrace, his large hands slid to spread your thighs. “Time to show the lady how a god does it.”

You squealed as he lifted you effortlessly, wrapping your legs round his waist. In his eagerness, there was barely enough time for your arms to snake round his neck before his bulbous head was nudging at your sex. Lining himself up, he impaled you with one swift thrust, covering your mouth with his to swallow your moans.

Thor took you hard and fast, and you were in heaven. Each deep push into you, each drag of his thick cock against your inner walls as he withdrew, had you clinging to him for dear life. Neither of you noticed Steve drying himself on a towel, watching you with unabated lust. Watching you being fucked by another man while his spend was still warm inside you, the evidence of him trickling down your thigh.

Your nails clawed at Thor’s back, screaming his name again and again as your climax crashed over you. There was no let-up though, no respite as his hips kept pistoning, taking you as though his life depended on it.

Lost in ecstasy, you were so overstimulated that you couldn’t tell where one orgasm ended and the next began. Sobbing with pleasure, you fell apart one more time, walls clenching tightly around him. Your head lolled, breath coming in shallow gasps as your arms hung limply to your sides, unable to hold onto him any longer.

Realising you might have reached your limits, Thor stilled his movements, calling your name as he carried you out of the bathroom, rigid cock still buried deep in you. He knelt on the bed and fell forwards so you landed on your back with him above you, supporting his weight on one huge arm next to your head.

Damp tendrils of golden hair framed his beautiful face as he looked down at you with concern, gently cupping your face as your eyes tried to focus on him. “Are you alright, little one?”

Breathless and barely able to form a coherent thought, you gave a weak smile and a thumbs up.

The bed dipped under Steve’s weight as he sat on the edge next to you, stroking your hair. “She still seems to be enjoying herself.”

“True, but she is only human. Perhaps we should let her rest for a while.” Giving you a last lingering kiss, Thor reluctantly started to climb off you.

Oh hell no. Summoning what little strength you had left you wrapped your legs tighter round his waist, digging your heels into his backside. “Don’t you dare stop.”

“Still wanting more?” Thor sounded impressed. “Then I’m happy to oblige, insatiable woman.”

He rolled his hips leisurely to make certain you were fit to continue. The easy motion ensured his pubic bone applied pressure to your plump clit perfectly and he grunted in satisfaction as your back arched off the bed. Attaching his lips to your collarbone, he began thrusting into you again.

You writhed underneath him, your hands stroking his back, feeling the muscles ripple and tense under his skin as he picked up the pace. “Oh god ... oh fuck ... Thor ... so good.”

Hooking one forearm under your knee to open you wider to him, he sank even deeper with each stroke, and you swore you’d died and gone to heaven. A low moan caught your attention and you glanced over to see Steve’s eyes fixed on the motion of Thor’s hips as he steadily fucked you senseless. America’s golden boy definitely had a voyeuristic streak. His pupils were blown wide, stroking his hardening cock in a matching rhythm to the other man’s thrusts and the sight of it made your mouth water.

“Want to taste ... please ...” Your words were barely a whisper yet the effect on Steve was instant. With a desperate hiss, his hand pumped faster as he looked pleadingly at the demi-God for agreement.

“Whatever the lady wants.” Maintaining his steady speed, Thor pushed into you harder, nudging you across the mattress with each powerful thrust until your head was hanging over the side of the bed. Smiling wickedly, he adjusted his stance, sitting back to kneel between your legs and lifting your hips off the bed so they rested on his thick thighs. The change of angle gave him better access to that perfect spot inside you, drawing an involuntary gasp from you. “That’s right, open that pretty mouth for him.”

Steve quickly stood by the bed, his erection bobbing against his abdomen as he moved within reach. Your tongue darted out, circling and flicking across his sensitive tip before your lips closed round the flushed head. He trembled, hips jerking forward and you sucked greedily. Reaching with one hand to grab America’s ass, you pulled him deeper, and the noise Steve made was barely human.

Leaning forward so he could toy with your breasts, Steve took over fucking your hot mouth. Thor kept your hips angled, spreading your thighs wider to plunge in deeper, his shaft pushing harder on your g-spot with every stroke as he picked up speed. Your throat and pussy were filled to the brim and there was nothing for you to do but lie back and take the pleasure they gave you. Almost delirious, you couldn’t take the firm press of a thumb on your clit for more than a few seconds and you moaned around Steve’s cock as your orgasm washed over you.

“Fuuuuuck.” His muscles tensed under your palm, his breathing rapid, and you knew he must be close. With the last of your energy, you slid your hand down to his balls, cupping and gently tugging, and he couldn’t hold on any longer. His entire body went rigid, head thrown back, chest heaving as he came, cum spurting down your waiting throat. He was followed by Thor only a few harsh thrusts later, finding his release with a roar.

The next few minutes were spent in a post-orgasmic haze, barely registering their words of praise and affection as they took care of your sated body. Once you were cleaned up, Thor headed into the bathroom whilst Steve carefully laid you under the covers and cuddled in next to you.

Resting on the pillow facing you, his fingers stroked your cheek gently as your eyelids fluttered open. “Hey beautiful.”

Smiling, you snuggled into his arms. “Not that I care, but Tony’s gonna be ticked that we missed his team night out,” you mumbled against his chest.

“I’m sure he’ll already have asked Friday to locate us and found out we’re all in your room. Won’t take a genius to figure out what we’ve been doing, given he knows how we both feel about you.” He kissed your forehead softly, nuzzling your hair. “Are you okay with everyone finding out about this?”

“God yes, no regrets whatsoever. Don’t think I’m going to be able to walk tomorrow, but it was totally worth it.”

“I’ll happily carry you around if you like, sweetheart.” Although he meant every word, he hoped you wouldn’t take him up on the offer because he couldn’t think of a single place he’d rather be than right here. “Or better yet, we could just stay in bed.”

“That sounds like an excellent plan.” Thor stood naked in the doorway, eyebrows furrowed as he observed the two of you. “I feel as though I’m intruding on your romantic moment though. Should I leave you lovebirds alone?”

Steve grinned as his arms tightened around you, pulling you further under the covers. “Yeah, that’d be great. Close the door on your way out.”

“Thor, don’t you dare leave!” Giggling, you managed to loosen Steve’s grasp enough to shuffle round and reach out to the Asgardian lingering by the door. “Ignore Captain Grabby Hands here. I have plenty of cuddles for you as well.”

Giving Steve a look of triumph, Thor bounded over to the bed and climbed in to your waiting arms, peppering your face with soft, tender kisses that made your heart melt.

Snuggled between them in a tangle of limbs, you sighed happily. “This wasn’t how I imagined I’d be spending my last night with the team.” Thinking of the many times you’d spent daydreaming about being in the middle of this gorgeous man-sandwich, you corrected yourself. “Well no, honestly I did imagine this - just never expected it to actually happen.”

“Are you complaining?”

You snorted derisively. “Are you kidding me? Best night ever.”

“Indeed. Who says it has to be your last night here, anyway?” Thor’s rough fingertips ghosted along your thigh, sending shivers of pleasure through your body despite your weariness. “I can think of many uses for someone of your talents.”

“Like being the team’s new sex toy?”

“That is a most tempting idea, but no.” He looked over your shoulder at Steve, raising an eyebrow. “What do you think, should we tell her?”

“I guess we should.” Steve’s breath was tantalisingly warm on the side of your neck as he spoke. “You were going find out at tomorrow morning’s meeting. It was already decided that you should be a permanent member of the team before any of this happened.”

All your dreams were coming true, and you couldn’t wipe the grin off your face. “Don’t tease me about something that important. Seriously, I’m an Avenger now?”

“Mm hmm. Although if you WANT to be our sex toy instead ...”

You squirmed contentedly, smiling as you felt their interest rising once more. “I’ve always been an over-achiever. No reason I can’t be both.”


End file.
